warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Jaypaw dawdles over his meal, taking minuscule bites from the mouse he plucked from the fresh-kill pile. Brook and Stormfur pad past and Brook asks if Jaypaw has any appetite, and he mutters that he doesn’t have much. He goes back to nibbling at his meal as the two cats take fresh-kill from the pile and settle at the edge of the clearing. Jaypaw’s in no hurry to begin his apprentice duties; still confined to camp, days, after Crowfeather had bought him home he was bored with clearing out dens and running errands. This morning he was supposed to clean out Graystripe and Millie’s den; the new arrivals had recovered enough to eat in the clearing with the rest of the Clan. :Jaypaw likes Graystripe. He’s easygoing and good-humored, though still guarded when there were lots of cats around. Millie was alright for a kittypet. Still, he isn’t looking forward to clearing the soiled moss from their den while they went out on their first patrol. He thinks about how unfair it is they’d be out exploring the forest while he’d be scrabbling through their stinky bedding and takes another tiny bite of his mouse. :Brightheart is watching him from where she sits by the half rock. She’s sharing tongues with Dustpelt, but her gaze kept flicking back to him. Jaypaw can feel her frustration like thorns in his pelt and he wonders what did she expect of him and if he was meant to be happy about cleaning out dens instead of learning how to hunt and fight. Even though he was confined to camp, there’s enough space in the clearing for her to teach him some battle moves. But Brightheart seems interested only in making him run around looking after his Clanmates. :She calls to Jaypaw to hurry up and says she promises Ferncloud he’d play with her kits while she went hunting, as she hasn’t been out of camp for two moons. Jaypaw lashes his tail and asks when ‘’he’’ is going to hunt, and Brightheart tells him mildly when he learns to serve the Clan without complaining. An amused purr rumbles in Dustpelt’s throat and he meows that she has to take Jaypaw out eventually before he drives them all crazy. :Brightheart points out Firestar had confined him to camp, and Dustpelt argues that she could persuade him that Jaypaw needs to be out training and Jaypaw’s heart skips with hope. Brightheart replies there’s more to being a warrior than hunting and fighting. :The thorn barrier rattles and the dawn patrol returns. Whitewing, Ashfur, Lionpaw, Spiderleg, and Mousepaw carry the scent of the forest temptingly into the clearing. And yet Jaypaw can sense anxiety among them; Ashfur is lashing his tail while Whitewing pads in agitated circles. :Brambleclaw swishes out the entrance of the warriors’ den, followed by Squirrelflight. He asks if there’s anything to report, and Ashfur replies sharply with anger that ShadowClan is marking every tree along the border. Jaypaw feels an explosion of energy as Graystripe leaps to his paws. He asks if ShadowClan is up to their old tricks already, and spits that if any of them set paw on ThunderClan territory while he’s on patrol, he’ll claw off their ears. Brambleclaw informs him that they haven’t crossed the new border yet, so they’ve decided to ignore them. Graystripe snorts that ignoring ShadowClan is like ignoring the wind and rain - it won’t stop anyone from getting cold and wet. :Brambleclaw meows it might be how it was in the forest, but it’s not necessarily the best thing to do now. Squirrelflight adds things were different since the Great Journey. Ashfur growls it’s not so different that they should trust ShadowClan and some cats will always try to take what another cat has. Jaypaw senses his mother flinch, as though stung, and wonders what Ashfur means exactly. :Brambleclaw announces that Firestar wants to avoid conflict with ShadowClan and Graystripe wants to confront the Clan. Firestar appears behind his deputy and agrees with Graystripe's notion. Jaypaw's pelt rises as he hears his father's thoughts press into his mind. : Firestar announces that border patrols must be strong and apparent. As Brambleclaw calls for Stormfur and Brook, Dustpelt calls out saying Squirrelflight would be a better option, seeing her scent is pure ThunderClan. Firestar concedes and heads away. :Jaypaw picks up extra moss in the medicine den, but suddenly drops it when Firestar tells him to speak with StarClan. Leafpool asks her father if he is worried about StarClan's opinion on electing Brambleclaw as his deputy when Graystripe was still alive. He nods in agreement and Leafpool promises she will ask StarClan. :Hollypaw comes back with herbs in her jaws before Leafpool makes way to the Moonpool. As Hollypaw organizes the herbs in the den, Jaypaw determines he will follow his mother's sister to the Moonpool. : Characters Major *Leafpool }} Minor *Stormfur *Graystripe *Millie *Dustpelt *Brightheart *Whitewing *Ashfur *Lionpaw *Mousepaw *Brambleclaw *Squirrelflight *Firestar *Hollypaw *Bluestar *Lionheart *Tallstar *Unnamed StarClan RiverClan tom *Unnamed group of StarClan WindClan cats *Yellowfang (Unnamed) }} Mentioned *Icekit (Unnamed) *Foxkit (Unnamed) *Cinderpelt *Feathertail *Willowpaw }} Notes and references Category:The Sight Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages